1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coolant circuit for an internal combustion engine, with a coolant pump, at least one coolant line, a radiator and a coolant cavity in the internal combustion engine, wherein the coolant pump, the coolant line, the radiator and the coolant cavity are filled with a coolant.
2. Related Art
The monitoring of the composition of the coolant generally takes place in motor vehicles only within the scope of workshop visits and hence frequently irregularly. In addition, the measuring of the concentration of the antifreeze agent in the coolant does not take place during each workshop visit of the vehicle. It is therefore possible for the portion of the antifreeze agent in the coolant to be reduced imperceptibly such that the coolant in the coolant circuit freezes at an ambient temperature of below 0° C. This may result in considerable damage to the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. However, too high a concentration of the antifreeze agent may also be disadvantageous for the coolant circuit and lead to damage to the coolant circuit.